


Top Or Bottom

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mission Room poker on a boring day leads to a rather interesting conversation about who's on top of who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Or Bottom

Raidou leaned back in the chair and dropped his cards onto the mission room table. "Fold. Could it get any more boring?" His tone was almost sleepy and the words drawled out in a fashion nearly mimicking Genma's.

"Ah, we just need a change of subject," Genma said tapping his senbon against his lips. "Shizune... top or bottom?" 

"She's definitely a bottom," Kotetsu chirped. "Too shy." He glanced at his cards then picked up a bag of roasted seaweed and tossed it onto the pile that sat in the middle.

"I don't know she can be awful pushy with Tsunade-sama I could definitely see her as a little dominatrix black whip and all." Rai countered, smiling and looking a little less ready to fall asleep. "Gai now is a bottom."

Ebisu groaned, obviously picturing the spandex wearing nin in some kind of disturbing sexual position. "Oh god you had to say that! I'll never get that picture out of my head now! Somebody kill me please!"

Anko grinned, then leaned over next to his ear. "Just think... green spandex negligee." Despite the close proximity her words carried beyond just the two of them to most of the table, nearly everyone blanched at the suggestion.

Asuma in particular looked ready to lose his lunch and he set his coffee cup down, turned a shade of green that rivaled the aforementioned negligee. "I hate you." He tossed a handful of marshmallows on the snacks that didn't seem to be growing as much as they should have been. 

"So... Asuma, is Kurenai shy in bed or does she like to tie you up with all those vines and..." 'THUNK!' A kunai hit the wall above Genma's head and the tokubetsu grinned.  "Sorry I asked. Although that does answer my question. Kurenai is most definitely a top." 'THUNK!' A second shaved a few hairs that weren't tucked tightly under the man's bandanna. "That almost hit me!" Genma sounded indignant.

Kurenai smiled sweetly and cleaned her nails with another kunai. "I missed..."

"What about Ibiki?" Kotetsu's chimed in, in an obvious attempt to redirect the conversation away from the woman who despite all appearances was not above nailing Genma with a kunai if provoked further.

Izumo chuckled and stole one of the sakura marshmellows from his partner. "He has to be a top, I mean look at him."

"Nope." Anko grinned as all eyes focused on her, surprise and doubt mixed among the expressions.

Genma overcame the surprise the quickest and smirked. "Oh? And how would you know Anko?" he asked, in a tone that clearly said he'd alredy guessed how she knew.

She returned the expression with one of her own, grinning then sticking out her tongue. "Because I like being on top so the guy can't get away." She looked at the cards in her hand that she'd all but forgotten then dropped them dramatically on the table. "I'm bored with this game."

"Have a lot of problems with that Anko-chan?" Iruka asked, coming into the room from adjoining filing room. He set the scrolls down on the table then reached over and grabbed a handfull of treats from the pile.

"Hey! Those are mine or will be in a minute," Genma protested.

"That's what you think," Kotetsu growled, glaring over at Genma.

Anko laughed and tossed a marshmallow at Kotetsu then grinned at Iruka. "What can I say, I'm a very demanding kind of girl. What about you Iruka-kun who's on top? You or Kakashi?"

A round of hushed 'Kakashi' comments slid around the group along with several chuckles.

"Oh you know..." Iruka shrugged and munched on a piece of chocolate candy. "There's really only one way to answer that." Iruka smirked and leaned on the table. He licked his lips then with his eyes half shut half-purred, half-moaned, "Punish me, Sensei..." Then, smirking, Iruka slid of the table and walked towards the door.

Eight pairs of eyes followed the pony-tail until it disappeared out the door in utter silence.

"That's my Iruka-kun!" Anko chirped happily.

END


End file.
